gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SD Gundam G Generation Fanon
The unofficial sequel to SD Gundam G Generation World, G Generation Fanon features all the mobile suits from both the series and fanon. The game will be available on Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox 720, in both English and Japanese. Opening Scene The main story of SD Gundam G Generation Fanon begins in a cut scene featuring the battling against the Perfect Guardian. The battle is interupted as a massive hole opens, tearing through the fabric of reality and unleashing a horde of warped and shadowed versions of mobile suits from both the main series and the fanon. The Turn X and Perfect Guardian are easily defeated and sent to their respective timeline by a warped , which then proceeds to shatter Earth itself by damaging the Generation System. Story After the opening events, Gundams from every series attempt to restore the Earth by reliving and battling through their respective histories. The situation worsens as the damage to the Generation System grows, the cause eventually being revealed as due to the fusion of the Dark Valvados with the mainframe of the system itself. Gameplay The gameplay is considerably different from previous installments of the SD Gundam G Generation series. Similar to the original style, the player begins in the timeline of their chosen Master Pilot. For example, if the player chooses Setsuna F Seiei, they begin in the Anno Domini Gundam 00 timeline. Unlike the previous series, which had the player select stages they wished to play and would enter from there, the gameplay of SD Gundam G Generation Fanon features an entirely new setup. Similar to the old style, the players would select stages from a series. Unlike previous versions, the stages are divided specifically into their own story. As the player battles through each stage, they relive each major moment of the respective series. For example, in the Universal Century Timeline, the player would experience the first battle between Char and Amuro Ray and battle their way through to the final battle at Axis in Chars Counterattack. The succession of the player is hindered by the Dark Valvados randomly sending in mobile suit forces to recapture battlegrounds or stages already completed by the player. The player must then reenter the stage, which sometimes can be radically changed depending on the situation, and defeat the opposing force before moving on. During these battles, the player can sometimes earn special parts to construct new and more powerful mobile suits. The player also gains a special base from which new mobile suits can be created and deployed throughout the multiple timelines through the use of fleets, which are small forces made up of the timelines titular mobile suits and those currently owned by the player. Timelines Each timeline features the series connected to that era. For example, Anno Domini includes the mainstream cast of Gundam 00, Fereshte, and of Gundam 00S: Star Struck. The timelines are divided as follows: Universal Century: *One Year War *Zeta *ZZ *Chars Counterattack *Laplace (Bonus story) Future Century: *G Fighter After Colony: *Earth *Space *Endless Waltz (Bonus Story) Cosmic Era: *Strike *Freedom *Minerva *Destiny Plan Anno Domini: *Season 1 *Season 2 *Awakening of the Trailblazer (Bonus Story) Unique features *A unique and new feature implemented in SD Gundam G Generation Fanon is the Crossover Lab. There are two possible uses for the Crossover Lab. The first being that the crossover lab can be used by the player to disassemble currently owned mobile suits and construct an entirely new suit from the parts. The second use for the is the transferring of features usually unique to another mobile suits. For example; RX-0 Unicorn's psycoframe transferring to Strike Freedom to allow increased reaction rate and unlock special features of the DRAGOON. This feature is unlocked after four of the ten Earth Fragments are recovered and restored. *Another new feature is the Home Base. After the player recovers their first Earth Fragment, they are given a special base to allow access to the Crossover Lab and other features. The game will randomly send a swarm of mobile suits to attack this base. If the base falls, the Earth Fragment must be recovered in order to restore it. The Home Base can be upgraded to feature numerous defences against enemy invasion, including but not limited to, Mass Transport, which can summon one of the players fleets to defend the base. *The Fleet System is another new feature. When the player begins a timeline, the heroes from that timeline join them and form a small force, usually based in the traditional mother ship of the series. This serves as a transport as the player makes his way through the storyline. Each timeline grants a new fleet for use of the player. After four of the ten Earth Fragments are recovered, the player gains the ability to combine fleets, forming an armada. Special Units Special units are mobile suits/armors only accessible after a series of challenges or criteria are met. The units tend to be more powerful than others, typically displaying traits such as improved health and energy regeneration or powerful MAP attacks. Some units even display two unique traits. Special Units usually have a unique history tying it to their respective timelines, typically being an experimental prototype or upgrade of a mobile suit/armor. The Special Units are the only class of mobile suit that can't be created or used in the Crossover Lab. Also, the player can only own one of each at any time. The list goes as follows: *GNMA-Y0002V-2 Gadelaza (Trait: Remote Weapon Spam, Secondary trait: Massive) *Reborns Gundam Kai (Trait: Separation/Duel Unit, Secondary trait: Duel Mode) *'GNX-VI' (Trait: Enhanced Energy Generation) *'Sol Brave Final' (Trait: Duel Mode) Traits Traits are abilities usually unique to a certain series mobile suit or armor. For example, the Full Psychoframe belonging only to the RX-0 Series. Traits typically improve the way a mobile suit operates. Some traits can only be activated by certain pilots. Certain mobile suits may contain secondary traits. An example of a secondary trait is the Quantum Teleport System for the 00 QanT, which enables it to teleport to any open space on the map at the cost of a large portion of it's energy. Traits can sometimes be added through the use of OP Parts of the Crossover Lab. The list of traits goes as follows: *'Full Psychoframe:' Enables increased chance of dodging an opponents attacks. Also increases accuracy of the pilot. The only units that come naturally with this trait are the RX-0 Unicorn and Banshee. This trait can be added to other units via OP. *'Quantum Teleport System:' Allows the unit to teleport to any open space at the cost of a large portion of energy. Primarily a secondary trait. This trait is limited only to mobile suits with a Twin Drive. *'Trans Graham:' Allows any mobile suit equipped with a GN-Drive or GN-Capacitors to activate Trans Am. This ability can only become available with Graham Aker or Mr. Bushido as the pilot. It is mostly listed as a secondary trait, or, depending on the unit, a unique third trait. *'Dual Mode:' Dual Mode is typically found on mobile suits or armors that can transform between two or more different forms. For example, the Reborns Cannon able to switch between Cannon and Gundam Mode, or the Sol Braves changing between fighter and mobile suit. *'Separation/Dual Unit:' Only found on mobile suits that can split into two separate units. An example being Raphael/Seravee II. When the units are split, they typically become weaker but in exchange can unlock special team or joint attacks. *'Multiple Pilots:' Units with this trait are able to seat two or more pilots. These units tend to gain bonuses such as new attacks or improved stats depending on the pilots. *'Remote Weapons Spam:' As the name says, this trait is typically found on units that feature numerous remote weapons. These units are able to target a larger number of enemy units than most. *'Improved Energy:' This trait is common in mobile suits/armors that feature special technology for additional power generation. An example is the GNC-2 Agas, which features GN-Capacitors, or the Strike Freedom, which uses nuclear power. These units typically display faster energy generation than other units. *'Regeneration:' This is a rare and extremely useful trait. Mobile Suits capable of regenerating itself, examples being Turn A and X, are able to repair themselves on the field after each turn and in some cases, after every attack. *'Predictability:' This is one of the few negative traits. A unit with this trait typically displays an increased chance to be hit and lowers the accuracy of the pilot. This trait is commonly seen in units from SEED or SEED Destiny. *'''Massive: '''Mobile suits/armors with this trait are larger than other units. they typically sacrifice speed and evasive ability for higher defense and offense. Master Pilots This is a list of pilots the player can choose from when they begin the game and later when they complete a timeline. The list goes as: *Ransac Strike, piloting GNSS-1D Rush Gundam. *Ash Kennedy, piloting MKV-9052 ASO Gundam *Setsuna F. Seiei, piloting GN-001 Gundam Exia *Heero Yuy, piloting XXXG-01W Wing Gundam *Domon Kasshu, piloting GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *Amuro Ray, piloting RX-78-2 Gundam *Kira Yamato, piloting GAT-X105 Strike *Daigo Kazama, piloting GS-01 Strike Gundam Category:Games